Soulmates
by Mairia
Summary: Time flows by, memories may lay forgotten but not the spirit residing within you. Time continues to flow by and it seems...the cycle has begun all over again. LoZ belongs to Nintendo.


**SOULMATES**

**SUMMARY:**

**Time flows by, memories may lay forgotten but not the spirit residing within you. Time continues to flow by and it seems...the cycle has begun all over again.**

* * *

A woman clad in black cloak looked over the massive window that oversees the whole Twilight realm. She bit her lower lip as she unconsciously hugged herself.

_That beast earlier...Midna indirectly said he's the hero I'm talking about but how will he...a wolf destroy Demise's incarnation? _She miserably thought before mentally kicking herself .Since when did she ever lose hope in him?

* * *

_**A young woman who wears clothes befitting for a Goddess such as hers, looked down at her realm from her perch atop of her crimson loftwing. She can't help but laughed bitterly as she gazed down at what her people did to her champion.**_

_**They dare imprison him?**_

_**Her people were naive to think they can do this without her chosen one's help.**_

_**"Hylia..." She immediately stopped glaring at the people below her as she her gaze turned towards the source of a female voice who had called her.**_

_**"Nayru..." The White Goddess turned her full undivided attention towards her sister that is the very epitome of wisdom as the blue-haired Goddess smiled calmly.**_

_**"Hylia, haven't I told you before?" The Blue Goddess started as she flied in front of her miserable sister.**_

_**"Don't lose hope yet because after all he is your chosen one he will succeed on destroying the incarnation of hatred...and I know maybe not today maybe not tomorrow...but someday. " The Goddess of Wisdom consoled her as she disappeared right in front of the shocked Goddess.**_

_**"He'll di..." She stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned onto her before she closed her eyes and a sad smile appeared upon her solemn face.**_

_**He'll fail on killing Demise and a series of events will happen.**_

_**If she were ever a mortal she is sure a lone tear would of have flowed down on her closed right eye as she predicted the future.**_

_**A never-ending cycle will began and...it will never end.**_

* * *

The Light Princess blinked before sighing. She felt as if she had lost hope on him once but she had only met him a while ago. She decided that she will not lose faith in him no matter what the circumstances are...

After all he is destined to save wherever evil grace upon the realm she was in and save her...

No matter what...no matter when...he will always save a damsel in distress like me.

At this thought she widened her eyes before clenching her fists on either side of her body.

"A fallen princess in distress and a clueless hero in dark green tunic..." She murmured softly as she chuckled before smiling solemnly.

* * *

_**A woman wearing an outfit befitting a Goddess laughed bitterly as she gaze towards on what her guardian said an ocean as it was the Lanayru**_ _**desert since they're currently on their way towards the Temple of Time in the past were her former beloved hero recently died.**_

_**"Impa..." She started as she craned her neck slightly to the Sheikah who is currently behind her.**_

_**'Your Grace...'' The said woman replied as she turned her full undivided attention towards the Spirit Maiden already knowing what she wanted to discuss.**_

_**"I am the Goddess Hylia right...?" The Goddess Reborn asked softly as she glance at her servant before returning her gaze towards the ocean below her.**_

_**"It had already been proven countless time in our journey have they not? " The Goddess' servant replied as she too looked towards the ocean below her.**_

_**"A Goddess is supposed to guide the hero in his quest like what my former sisters have been doing not to be a stupid manipulating useless damsel in distress were she can only watch as her champion in a green tunic risked his very life to save his best friend even if he didn't know what the hell is going on. " The Mortal Goddess angrily stated as she clenched her fists together before turning to face her companion who is looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.**_

_**"He is risking his body and soul for the sake of seeing me again no matter what the circumstances are...and I know I should be happy that someone is willing to die for me. " The Goddess turned Mortal angrily muttered as she bit her lower lip just to stop herself for blowing up on her servant before sighing as she tried to regain her senses.**_

_**"...but the problem is...he doesn't know that he is being used by...his best friend nonetheless...the sole reason why he even dare brave the fabled surface below...I..." She trailed off for she cannot finish her sentence.**_

* * *

The captured princess put her hands behind her back before clapsing it together and started to pace around the room.

_I wonder when this is all over will he ever help me and the citizens to rebuild the kingdom...? _She wondered as she had the urge to roll her eyes before sighing. _Of course not...the least he can do after this is all over was to return to his home and maybe even hate her for putting him on a quest that he didn't sign up for..._

Now why did it ever crossed her mind if they will ever be friends?

* * *

_**A child no longer than twelve giggled as she looked at the boy in front of her who is blushing furiously.**_

_**"Awww," The royal princess cooed as she pinched both of her best friend's cheeks.**_

_**"Z-Zelda!" Said her best friend who is currently struggling to get her hands off his cheeks.**_

_**"But you look cute in green nightcap!" She argued as she smiled sweetly at her best friend who looked embarrassed.**_

_**"I-its not a nightcap!" He argued back as he glared at the princess who rolled her eyes before straightening her posture.**_

_**"Link..." The princess of Hyrule started as she looked down before putting her hands behind her back.**_

_**"No matter what hardships we face again we will always stay together and make it through, right?" She finished as she tried to make eye contact with her hero only to look away again, a blush staining her pretty face.**_

_**"Zelda...no matter what no matter when I am your hero but...I'm also your best friend so expect me to follow you loyally even if you get tired of me even if you're already married I'll always be here silently protecting you even if a thousand years had passed I'm sure we'll meet again and..." He was cut off when he was crushed to a deep embrace by his princess.**_

* * *

The princess of Light sighed as she finally decided to stop pacing around the room and had instead sat in her make-shift bed.

They say a life of a princess is full of romance and happiness that when you were ever kidnapped, your knight in shining armor will come in the face of a prince charming, he will save you from the villain, take your hand and everyone will live happily ever after. She thought as she turned her head upwards while her hands supported her sitting form in the bed.

She smiled bitterly before shooking her head.

It was just all a fairy tale...

* * *

_**"Are you out of your mind Zelda?!" The king of Hyrule shouted as he glared at his daughter who glared back at him.**_

_**"He saved me from the Wind Sorcerer Vaati before surely that will make him eligible enough!" His daughter shouted back as she clenched her fists at her side.**_

_**''You think your in some sort of fairy tale, child?" Her father asked her as she continued glaring at him and was gonna say something before she was cut off.**_

_**"Wake up Zelda your barely an adult yet your encouraging him with his failed attempt of courting...Zelda dear I know Link is a good boy but are you really sure he have what it takes to live in a castle? to never see outside again? to tolerate the things the court will say of him?and especially...can he put on a mask that only we nobles can achieve...to be a cunning manipulating two-faced person?" The king voice grow soft as each time passes.**_

_**The future heir to the Hyrule throne didn't bother responding as she bit her lower lip before running away from the throne room but as she turned around a corner her face collided with a chest.**_

_**"Zelda!'" The hero greeted cheerfully as he looked down to meet his princess' face only to see it staining with tears.**_

_**"Ze-!" but he was cut off when she backed away from him.**_

_**"I apologized for this inconvenience Hero of the Four Swords but I decided that as part of the Royal family of Hyrule I shall keep the Royal blood pure and unstained by a mere commoner's blood." She deadpanned even if tears were running down her face as she looked at her hero's shocked face for one more second before turning away.**_

_**"Wa-wait!" She can hear him yell but she paid no heed.**_

* * *

The Triforce of Wisdom bearer blinked as she cocked her head to her side before standing up as she immediately walked towards the window and put her right hand on it before clenching her hand tightly all the while leaning her forehead forward to touch the window.

She unconsciously hum a song her former caretaker always sang to her when she was about to get to sleep.

_What would happen if we become close…._She randomly thought as she chuckled at her chosen words seconds ago.

"Close…" She murmured as she smiled genuinely.

"That's a very nice feeling that it warmed my heart." She haven't even felt her smile grew wider.

* * *

_**The Princess of Destiny stopped walking as she hugged herself and collapsed on her knees in the endless grass of the entrance to the Lost Woods.**_

_**Did he died coming home or did he turned to a Stalfos…?Thoughts like this kept swarming in her head as she relucantly stopped hugging herself and instead brought out the Ocarina of Time she had founded recently.**_

" _**Link…" She murmured as she bit her lower lip before positioning her shaking hands on the keys of the Song of Time and after a while decided to play it.**_

_**Memories kept making its way in her head of a timeline long forgotten of how she had been nothing short of a naïve girl who dare ruin a forest boy's life.**_

_**This song reminds me of us… she remembered saying those words to her hero before he departed to search for a friend of his…she unconsciously gripped the Ocarina tighter as she remembered those words she utter to him before departing.**_

_**She wondered if she had just followed her caretaker's word that she shouldn't get close to the Hero of Time then she wouldn't suffered of this stupid heartache that she kept experiencing since his departure.**_

_**She never did seem to notice an armored Stalfos watching her as she played the Song of Time or of how the Stalfos turned to a Golden Wolf before running away and disappearing into the Lost Woods.**_

* * *

The Hylian Princess shooked her head once again as she pushed herself away from the window.

She blinked twice as she craned her neck to her left sworing she heard someone called her.

* * *

_**A young princess no longer than six blinked as her grandmother finished playing the familiar tunes of the Song of Time.**_

"_**Do you know Zelda that the tunes I played just now is my most favorite song…?" Her grandmother asked her as she looked at her granddaughter who looked utterly confused.**_

"_**Grandma…" She uttered as she tilted her head to her side to explain more.**_

"_**Say Zelda when you meet a boy wearing a green tunic can you promise me something…?"**_

"_**What is it?" The young princess asked, curiousity taking its place.**_

"_**Remain professional."**_

* * *

_**A/N:My very first fanfic please R&amp;R.**_


End file.
